


Reflections

by Phoenix_Rising719



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, I hope it's good, Kinktober 2018, M/M, day 4 prompt - mirror sex, i wrote this while on fumes, so don't judge me, the boys are about 18/19 here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Rising719/pseuds/Phoenix_Rising719
Summary: In which Prompto is still impressed by his new body, and Noctis encourages this. Which encourages something else.Day 4 -Spanking| Mirror Sex |Spit-Roasting | Dacryphilia (Crying)





	Reflections

It had taken Prompto some time to become friends with the mirror. Having spent the first part of his life on the chubbier side of it, most things that reflected his figure was pretty much off limits. By the time he had lost enough weight to get the courage to talk to the Prince, Prompto couldn’t be found not looking at his reflection when he passed it. But he earned it after all. He had lost so much weight and gained so much confidence that it wasn’t even funny. This is also why Noctis had his closet door replaced with mirrors. Watching the look of pride that swept across his friend’s face was more than he could handle. And now he could see it any time he wanted when they were at his place.

It went without saying, as well, that a few late nights alone (or with the blond) coupled with the natural flow of hormones, provided for a series of ideas that crossed the raven’s mind. Looking at the mirrors one day, a smile slithered across his face. It had to be done.

Prompto and Noctis had walked home as usual with the full intent of blowing off homework in lieu of video games. Even if that meant getting an earful from Ignis. Well, that was Prompto’s plan anyway. Noctis had decided today was the day they would explore and play around.

“So, when we get home, what game are we gonna play first? I wanna play that new fighting game you got! I wanna kick your butt at yet another game you swear you’re the best at!” the cheerful blond boasted, bouncing around as he did.

Noctis just gave a half of a grin to this. “Maybe we can do something differently? Make stakes for the loser to make things interesting?”

If Prompto had puppy ears, they would have perked at that. “Oh? What did you have in mind?”

“I’ll explain when we get to my place. We’ll play in my room instead of the living room today. I think Iggy has something he has to do anyway, so I don’t wanna bother him.” That was a blatant lie, but did Prompto need to know that?

He shrugged, indifferent, “Okay, I guess that’s fine.”

Making it home, Ignis had yet to arrive, and Noctis took full advantage of this. He quickly grabbed the game and fled to his room, ushering the blond in who decided looking for a snack was much more important. 

“You set this up, and I’ll get the food. Alright?” the raven declared, knowing he’d be faster at just grabbing an arm-full of junk food.

Once everything was in place, Prompto, perched so pretty on the bed, looked at his friend and asked the important question as the game loaded.

“So how were we making this interesting?”

A lump suddenly appeared in the other’s throat as he prepared to answer. The version of himself in his head was so much cooler at saying this than he was.

“Well… I was thinking… Loser strips? Each fight lost, the loser sheds a piece of clothing?” Noctis suggested to the floor, cheeks and neck as red as a tomato.

“Uh… oh. Um… I guess?” the blond stuttered out.

Oh shit! He went for it! He went for it so easily and Noctis didn’t even have to beg or find a way to make sure it was a good idea. Holy shit! With a wide grin, the prince declared a start to the game. He was determined to win.

However, he was destined to lose.

The boys were sitting on the bed now, Noctis down to his socks and boxers, and Prompto still with his pants and boxer briefs on. He had given Noctis the honor of taking his shirt off only because he had won three consecutive matches and didn’t want his friend completely naked.

“I need to use the bathroom. I’ll be back.” Noctis declared, setting the controller down to stomp away.

“I’ll turn up the tv so I don’t hear you cry.” Prompto teased as his friend walked off.

When the prince had finally vanished, the blond had found himself in front of the full-length mirror. He wouldn’t admit to how appreciative of this he was, but he couldn’t be happier. As he glanced over his own body, he couldn’t help but smile and strike a few poses. Flexing his new muscles, stretching a bit to show off just how lean he was, and then he decided to go for suave poses as he grabbed his camera to take selfies. Hand on the shoulder, in his pocket, raking through his hair. Taking a glance over his shoulder now, he made sure his friend was still busy before he giggled a little to himself. Pulling one side of his pants down, just a hair, he tilted his chin up as he bit his lip, taking a few pictures. He had become so focused on taking selfies that he didn’t notice when the prince had returned until hands were snaking around his waist. 

“You know, you spend so much time in front of this mirror, I’m almost jealous.” He whined against the startled teen’s ear.

“I- I just- I appreci—”

“Don’t explain yourself. I actually like it. You look so happy looking at yourself that I can’t help but enjoy it. And… It’s honestly been giving me some crazy ideas.” Noctis interrupted.

“I-Ideas? Like?”

“Well, you enjoy looking at yourself, right? Well… I’ve heard tales of people…” he let the sentence drop off for Prompto to finish himself.

“Uh- Oh! Oh my! Um…”

It wasn’t like they hadn’t fooled around before. Most times were out of boredom, or because they had gotten in to conversations that led to situations arising and, being good friends, they couldn’t let the other suffer in silence. So why should this be any different? Before Prompto had the chance to argue, or think, Noctis had began his assault. His hand found its way into the front of Prompto’s jeans, the other creeping along his chest and abdomen. Lips explored his neck and ear and jaw, all of this causing little sounds to bubble over the blond’s lips.

“I remember when you didn’t like mirrors. When you were pudgy and thought I hadn’t taken notice of you. It was hard not to, what with you staring at me and suddenly turning away when caught and all.” The raven paused to look at the flustered boy in the mirror, smiling, “And now, here you are with all of your muscles. All of these freckles that appeared out of nowhere. And now you can’t get enough of yourself. I can’t get enough of you either, honestly. Prompto. I want to take you right here, in front of this mirror, and make you watch. I want you to see how you look when you enjoy something. See how your body bends and twitches. I want you to see what I get to see.”

When Prompto moved to speak, a tiny shriek escaped him instead. How was Noctis so good at this! He disabled him with some simple words! Nothing more than just a description. Being as words were his enemy now, he simply nodded, vigorously, as an invitation for Noctis to have his way. He didn’t need to do more than that before his pants were around his ankles and the prince began his work. His right hand worked to stroke Prompto to a full erection, while his left tried to prepare the boy.

“I’m sorry, but if I stop to get the lube now…”

Prompto shook his head at this. “It’s… it’s fine. I’ll be fine. Please.”

He was just as desperate as his friend, if not more so at this point. It wasn’t long before Noct had managed to work Prompto to a point in which he could finally enter him. A tiny moan had pulled from him when the raven did enter. He felt so full and so happy that he couldn’t think right. His hands braced himself against the surprisingly sturdy doors as he tried to look back at what his part-time-boyfriend was doing. Noctis had been moving slowly now, as a tease to make the other boy want more. It was working.

“P-please, Noct. Don’t go so slow! Please!” The blond cried out.

Noctis smiled at that. “Eager are we? Alright, whatever you want. Just make sure you’re looking.”

With that, he began to move faster. Fingers dug into freckled hips as the prince moved his own, driving in to the blond harder. Once he had his rhythm set, he looked in the mirror to see Prompto’s eyes had squeezed shut, and his face tilted downward. Sucking his teeth in distaste, one hand moved to hold the blond’s face up.

“Come now, your prince only gave you one task. Keep your focus. Don’t look away from the mirror. Got it? I want you to see yourself come undone.” He purred. “Let me make sure you get there before I do.”

With that the hand on the taller boy’s face moved to wrap around his erection. Strokes moved in time to his thrusts, meeting Prompto in the middle each time. The cries that rose from the blond now drove him onward. Looking up, he could see the freckled male biting down hard on his lip as bright blue eyes bore into the reflected pair. He clutched at the glass, with no success in actually gripping anything, as his back arched and his cries grew louder.

“Sh-shit! Noct! I’m so- so close!” he moaned out in choked breaths.

“Hold on just a bit more. Please.”

The raven was nearing his limit as well. It took only a few more thrusts before both boys found themselves cumming harder than they had before. Panting now, the prince pulled them back to his bed, still inside the blond. Littering him in kisses and gently pets, he couldn’t help but to chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Prompto whined.

“Just that, I don’t think we’ve ever felt that good before.”

“Maybe we should… do that again? Sometime?” blue eyes darted to the ground, even though he could only be seen in reflection, from embarrassment at the suggestion.

“We might have to. Because, honestly, we look good like this.” Noctis said, nodding toward their sweat glistening reflections.

“Ugh! Never again!”

“Prompto~!”

The blond answered with a small, breathless laugh as his eyes closed. “I’ll think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this was good, haha.   
> I am writing a bunch of [kinktober](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/) prompts and this one simply asked to star my favorite boys Prompto and Noctis. I know I am also posting them out of order, however I won't always do the prompts for the correct days as I may not like them, or the may be hard to write for.   
> Either way, hope you enjoyed, stay posted for more.


End file.
